Miitopia: The Metal Menace?
by Daidek
Summary: A New Lumosian Boy sets out on a journey to truly find out what his heart desires, on the way joins forces with others to help fight off a threat leering across Miitopia. Will the goodness in him help save the day, or his negativity become the "Metal Menace"?
1. Prologue: Gearing Up

**For those who are beginning to read this story, I am Daidek, author of "Miitopia: The Metal Menace?".**

 **This story is a bit of an odd one, because I am not alone in the writing process.**

 **As you'll read later on in the story, it will turn into a crossover, with EmberTheDraconian's story, "Miitopia: A Tale of Chaos".**

 **Meaning that events that happened in** **"Miitopia: A Tale of Chaos" will indeed effect what happens in** **"Miitopia: Metal Menace?"and vise versa.**

 **You will not need to have read that story to understand what events happen and why they do. Simply put, you don't need to read "Miitopia: A Tale of Chaos" to understand the story of "Miitopia: The Metal Menace?"**

 **Thank you and enjoy the story.**


	2. A Restless Tank

In the cruel, and hostile New Lumos, where monsters roam the land with such strength that even the Dark Lord couldn't handle them therefore placing them into 8 tough districts. Each subsequent district was more cruel and nasty than the previous. In the 8th District on the top floor, was a dimly lit, if not dark room, looking like only one lonesome person lived there. The room had a darkness to it, like an abandoned doll. However there is a Kind Tank that lives there, named Daidek, a tall Caucasian teen, with darker dirty blond hair, who wore a blue Legendary Tank, with his Legendary Shell. Daidek had started like most Miitopians, in Greenhorne as they usually train. Daidek however, took the time to master all of jobs, every single one of them. His teammates, friends and even enemies called him "dedicated". Yet Daidek was a Master of all of the jobs, but one job in particular caught his heart, Tank. The Tank job, the most powerful attacker out of all the jobs in Miitopia, with the second best defense to boot. Daidek established himself as a Tank. Yet due to his more reserved nature, a fighting spirit, and never feeling welcomed, he moved to New Lumos where Daidek trains himself daily by fighting monsters there. However in this particular time Daidek sat secluded angry, in the dark room polishing his shell, looking like he is about go on a rage filled massacre from the cold shoulder of loneliness, he tries to hold in his feelings to himself.

Daidek decides to instead to take out his massive anger on a monster, since they were everywhere, to which he left his room to find his supposed rival, the Dark Sun! Daidek got up and stretched as he rolled on his treads out of his room. As he went down the elevator however, he started to have doubts about his motivations for fighting the Dark Sun, as he thought to himself, "Perhaps, I should be looking for a team to join up with… Perhaps they would welcome, such a strong team member with open arms… Nah, that's too good to be true!" Daidek shakes his head and snapped back to reality, he didn't notice that he is already on the ground floor of the skyscraper. He recoiled to himself, "Shoot! I must have been dawdling to myself." He went out of the building and saw the usual downer weather of New Lumos, a heavy drizzle. The Legendary Tank rolled on for a while and headed towards the battle area of the Dark Sun. "At last I've arrived!" Daidek boasted as if the Dark Sun would have showed up on those words alone, but it strangely didn't, Daidek looked extremely confused, if not slightly annoyed, to which he gripped, "Gah! It's not here! This sucks, now what will I brawl?!"

To his surprise and shock, 10 Red-Eyed Mii's show up! Daidek thinks nothing of it, as many people naturally have red eyes, he thinks maybe they're his fans so he goes up to them, "Heyo, are you here to see me?" Daidek pridefully asked, but he was met with hostility, and really creepy glares, which instantly engraved fear in his heart. "Aaah!" Daidek whimpered, flinching. Thanks to his immense fear, he started to… glitch..? His level glitched from 50, to 13, to 14 to finally settling to 40. Along with his level glitching, his stats went nuts too, he no longer had 383 points of HP, but now has a massive, 928 points of health. His MP however was nearly cut in half to an poor 87, yet Daidek wasn't too upset by this, as his attack grew to an absurd 634, as he felt the new found strength, his magic weaken not by very much, but lowered to 104 nevertheless. He bulked up significantly to a sturdy 923, at this point Daidek feels like actual heavy steel. The biggest shock however is that even his speed rose, with an absurd speed stat of 465, he could even leave thieves in the dust. With his newfound stats, he went straight into battle and used an Ultra Laser, which did massive damage to the Red-Eyed Mii's as well as piercing through the Red-Eyed Mii's clothing, to his smug satisfaction. The horde dashes at Daidek and start to lash out at him, attacking with a barrage of, punches, kicks, slaps, tackles, and even bites. One tried tricking him into staring at their warm, soothing eyes, though he knew better than to look and fired an attack at the Mii's eyes, which made them leap back and let out a loud cry of pain, clutching their face. Thanks to Daidek's sheer fighting will, braced himself for the all-out attack, only taking half of the damage, which wasn't even that much to begin with.

Daidek repeats the Ultra Laser, with the explosion seemingly dealing near fatal damage, but Daidek decided to spare the Miis, they of course wanted a brawl, so Daidek endured another cruel hell with feet, fists, and teeth alike. Daidek knew now that they were serious. Daidek prepared another Ultra Laser and knocked out all the Miis to the ground, to this Daidek chuckles After the encounter ended Daidek's stats return back to normal, as he heard a mystic being, "Young one… I see how you have fought off those Red Eye Miis…" Daidek was surprised and questioned the voice, "Who are you?!" "Fear not my child, I am the Guardian Spirit, and I see great strength within you." Daidek blushes and strikes a heroic pose, "Of course I do, I'm Daidek, the strongest in the land!" he boasted. The Guardian Spirit chuckled, "But you don't really want fame do you..?" Daidek was too busy being full of himself to notice, but the Guardian Spirit looked deeper inside his heart and truly saw want he wanted, so he gave Daidek a vision of the First District and a blurry image of a sign, advertising some sort of brigade. The Guardian spirit calmly said, "Your heart has told me otherwise, but regardless, head over to the first district to truly find what you so eagerly desire." Daidek nodded his head, curled up into his offense form, and zoomed off on his treads, heading off.


	3. An Irritating Encounter

After Daidek zooms along New Lumos, the curious tank looked around and saw a neon sign that read, "The Heart Brigade." "Fascinating, I wonder if this brigade is a formidable team for the likes of myself? What's the worst that could happen, I can take rejection, or losing friends." Daidek chuckled confidently, then a bit worriedly. He retorted to himself, "Bah, no matter. It won't hurt to give it a shot, maybe for once, I won't want to die sitting alone in my room. Perhaps they're nice people!" Daidek says, reassuring himself. He looks and finds an empty, wooden boat, and Daidek decides to board it and starts to head off to Greenhorne, a rather populated area, so they'll likely know what and who the Heart Brigade is, he needed to know more about them.

After he rows for what seems like hours, he didn't see any ports near the town, and had to find a port right next to edge of Miitopia as a whole. Daidek growled, "Hmph, why am I so far away, and why is no one else here with me?" Daidek scowls only to find the answer in a Golem's Roar, startling him. "No way… These strong monsters…? Around this area?" Daidek questions why such tough monsters hung around such a benevolent area… Nevertheless Daidek got off the boat walking onto the crisp green grass, and sketches. In the process he decides to change classes, turning himself into a legendary mage with a hint of blue, equipped with a legendary wand. Daidek smirks and confidently struts right by the Golem as if it wasn't even there. He did notice that it had oddly bright red eyes, though. Yet Daidek clumsily tripped on one of the Ancient Robot's legs and the two robots weakly whacked Daidek on his back with this blasters, really irritating Daidek, and he knew why they ram with their bodies not their blaster arms.

"Grrr…." Daidek boiled with rage, and with his rage, glitched and his levels start to randomly glitch out. It went from 47, to 10, to 40, before settling on 17. Daidek slyly slipped out and started to feel massive changes in his stats. His HP fell a tiny bit, to 235, his MP bearly fell to a decent 270. His magic however went through the roof, with a massive 741, the same couldn't be said for attack, dwindling to a pathetic 185. His defense didn't fare much better either, with a 245. Yet he felt very speedy with an agile 716. In that moment he feels like a metaphorical glass cannon, Daidek thought to himself, "It's either them or me!" as he readied his wand in a serious manner.

The Ancient Robots started to charge up their attacks, but Daidek's lethal Giga Explosion fries them like the useless scrap they are. However Daidek wasn't finished with one opponent between him, and his future success, the Golem. The Golem tried to strike Daidek but he was able to dash out of the way of the Golem's fist, as if he was a thief.

Daidek countered said attack with a Tower of Flame, which was so hot, the Golem looked as if is melting. Daidek looked in awe at his own power, confidently laughing, but stopped as he realized that it's somehow not defeated. The Golem's speed decreased drastically, as it stopped resembling solid rock, to more of a deformed candle. Though Daidek did have to worry about the Golem's terrifying mutations, it's face definitely isn't aligned properly with it's red eyes below its mouth, and it's nose being all far below the face. To the advantage of the Golem it has sharp deformed fists, boosting its attack, though at the cost as terrible deformed legs, hindering its speed. Daidek was so repulsed at the abomination of a Golem, he nearly vomited. Daidek shouted in disgust, "Holy Karkaton, that is just disgusting!" Yet he fights on, and used Tower of Flame yet again, but in the inferno of a flame, the Golem gained an immunity to it, and savagely rushes to attack Daidek.

Daidek was bewildered and leaped away from the cactus like arm of the Golem with his clothes flowing wildly in the wind. Daidek knew that he has to use a different element in order to prevail. "GIGA LIGHTING!" Daidek hollered and leaped swinging his wand down, and with it a herculean and ear deafening, lightning bolt struck the Golem, with such strength that the Golem's body fell apart, including the facial features, and turned the body into a beautiful deformed Crystal. Daidek looked in awe, "It's so unnervingly freaky yet amazing, it's truly something else!" Daidek wasn't done yet, as he confidently climbed up and pridefully sat upon the body of his enemies, along with his own evil laugh to truly show who is the best.

Potential onlookers who heard the insanely loud thunder as well as the laugh would question what alliance Daidek he is as he sat proudly and with his strength of magic; Was he a hero to save them all? Or a weird royal reincarnation of the Dark Lord to imprison them all? Daidek finally finishes his jig and he goes over to Greenhorne turning back to the Legendary Tank, with his legendary shell to find out what is going on.

As Daidek approaches the usually calm and peaceful Greenhorne that he remembered, he was caught in surprise when the villagers looked a bit beside themselves. Daidek looked relatively calm compared to them. As Daidek approached the Carefree Guide, the guide whimpered, "This is the Town of Greenhorne, it's usually a boring place, but seeing as Red Miis are everywhere, and you showed up… We're as good as doomed." Daidek unamused, rolled his eyes, and saw nothing has changed outside of New Lumos and left the conversation.

He approached the Cheery Granny who usually had a smile plastered on her face, yet Daidek could say her smile was upside down. She shakes in fear as she murmurs, "What a horrible day, the two evil doers are going to enslave us all. Oh no…" Daidek speaks up and asks," I hate to ask while you are clearly uneasy, but which two evil doers do you speak of?" The Granny leans to him and whispers, "I hear a man that goes by the name of Rick, but someone else, more mysterious is named X… Just X… I'm sorry it's all I know." Daidek nods and thanks her for the info, but isn't sure what to do, he decides instead to keep talking instead to find out more.

He then goes to the Worried Mother, who looks beyond worried and pale. As soon as Daidek approaches her she screams for her life, "Stay away from me and my child! You monster! You with your magic spells, you'll be the one that will annihilate us all!" The usually laid back son, hid behind his mother and looked genuinely spooked. Daidek tried to ask, "You woul-" but he was getting cut off by the mother's blood curdling scream as if a Terror Fiend was standing right in front of her. Daidek's fear starts to make him glitch a bit but not enough to mess with his stats. She screams even harder, and right in his face, personally irratating him. As a result Daidek doesn't even bother to get sad and just walks away irritated and grumpy.

Daidek then cringed as soon as he approached the lovey dovey couple, "Ugh, not this dense couple." He grumbled, if not a bit jealous that they found their supposed soulmates. Daidek spoke up asking, "You two wouldn't know what is going on here…? I haven't been here in ages…" The lovey dovey couple seemed unaware of what was going around them, leaving Daidek not only angry that he was ignored, but also wanted to smash both of their heads, with each other's head. Daidek grumpy walked off and headed towards the Sarcastic Guy with no enthusiasm.

"Do you know what is going on here…?" Daidek begrudgingly asked in a nice tone. "Oh are you trying to fight the people of Miitopia and take over the world…? I totally know you can rule this world!" The Sarcastic Guy replied. Daidek, incredibly confused, feeling antagonized uttered to them "What…?" The Sarcastic Guy cut him off with, "Not! You're an idiot for thinking you can stand a chance against the Heart Brigade! They're the heroes of these parts!" Daidek was honestly sick of this nonsense, gave a swift strike to the guy's head with his Legendary Shell, while glitching, injuring the Sarcastic Guy, and leaving the Sarcastic Guy a bit fearful due to Daidek's odd glitching.

Daidek walked off more irritated and heads to the mayor with a quiet and anxious demeanor. Daidek snarky asked, "Would you happen to know anything, or are you as stupid as everyone else here?" The Mayor calmly replied, "I've heard many reports of Miis with Red-Eyes. Usually that would be of no concern, as many Miis have Red Eyes naturally, but some Miis that the townsfolk know don't have red eyes seemingly have red eyes, are acting very menacing, and malicious to say the least."

Daidek calmed down a bit and started to nod. The Mayor asked holding his raising his fists, "You seem to act really odd, are you sure you aren't part of them?" Daidek looked confused replying with, "No… I've barely heard of them. I've been sitting in the 8th District." The Mayor backed up cowardly. "Rick and X are the suspected perpetrators, that's all I know. Rick being male, and X being female. Go talk to the Greenhorne Royals, they may be able to tell you more." The Mayor said calmly. Daidek rolled his eyes and took his offensive form and rolled off to the castle, saying to the mayor "Don't worry little guy, the adult will take care of this."


	4. The Efforts are in Vain

I saw this coming from a mile away.

Nevertheless it was extremely fun to make while it was good.


End file.
